


Orange's Strangerville Adventure

by girl_with_the_tarot_tattoos



Category: TS4 - Fandom, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Highly Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Orange as a caged bird, Strangerville Adventure, drug dealing/use, obviously, use All The Mods!, who almost certainly has Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_with_the_tarot_tattoos/pseuds/girl_with_the_tarot_tattoos
Summary: hi!  my name is Orange and this is the Story of how i became the Hero of Strangerville
Relationships: Orange Bailey-Moon/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	1. introduction

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/84676050@N07/49692382921/in/dateposted/)


	2. Welcome to Strangerville

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/84676050@N07/49694366217/in/dateposted/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/84676050@N07/49693520293/in/photostream/)


	3. The Secret Lab

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/84676050@N07/49697290081/in/dateposted/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/84676050@N07/49697597897/in/photostream/)


	4. The Tinfoil Hat Connection

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/84676050@N07/49696757153/in/photostream/)


	5. The Investigation Continues

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/84676050@N07/49697608821/in/dateposted/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/84676050@N07/49697608766/in/photostream/)


	6. Inside the Secret Lab

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/84676050@N07/49697076193/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/84676050@N07/49697076153/in/photostream/)


	7. Consequences

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/84676050@N07/49699492752/in/dateposted/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/84676050@N07/49698652048/in/photostream/)


	8. The Beginnings of a Plan

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/84676050@N07/49698652028/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/84676050@N07/49699492697/in/photostream/)


	9. Return to the Lab

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/84676050@N07/49701558888/in/dateposted/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/84676050@N07/49701558878/in/photostream/)


	10. Hello Mother

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/84676050@N07/49702406212/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/84676050@N07/49702406182/in/photostream/)


	11. The Hero of Strangerville

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/84676050@N07/49702089201/in/photostream/)   
[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/84676050@N07/49701558718/in/photostream/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/84676050@N07/49702089141/in/photostream/)


End file.
